Hypnotic
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: A different take on the end of the episode Hypnotic from season 5


**Des:** Different take on the end of the episode Hypnotic from season 5

* * *

He came back from Honduras and was welcomed by an unwanted intruder in the person of Clark Kent.

Then he was thrown across the room, landed on his glass desk, shattering it, and almost got killed.

Just another day in the office.

No one to welcome him with a smile.

No one to give him some support.

No one to make the enormous, empty and always cold mansion a home.

Only deception. Loneliness. Hatred.

That was his life.

He thought he should've gotten used to it by now…

That evening turned out to be different. Surprisingly, it seemed like he finally found light in that never ending tunnel of darkness he'd been wandering around for so long.

He lit a fire, but it didn't warm him up.

He just stood there, watching the flames, not really knowing what to do with himself when there was no work left for the day.

The door opened and he saw _her._

Lana. Just another one of his mistakes. _Probably._

A mistake, because he was falling for her. Falling hard. And he couldn't help it, although he knew it would get him nowhere.

She would always love Clark Kent, his used-to-be friend. A friend with so many secrets that it was nearly driving Lex crazy. He wondered sometimes how the same never happened to Lana.

Then she was coming toward him.

"Lana, I've just discovered that Milton Fine isn't who we thought he was…"

"Lex, it's not why I came here," she said and then, he finally noticed that something was wrong. There was something in her eyes, something that he couldn't quite decipher.

"Something happened?" he asked, waiting for an answer as his heart kept beating louder and louder.

She probably only came to him to tell him it was all over. That she couldn't keep balancing between her relationship with Clark and friendship with Lex. That she would choose Clark. That Clark didn't like her being so close to Lex…

"I actually wanted you to be the first to know," she started.

That didn't sound like a foreshadow of their end.

"Clark and I broke up," she said.

Lex could just stare at her in a silent awe. As she spoke those words there were so many emotions coursing through her face. He could see a small smile, but it disappeared immediately, leaving her face completely broken.

"Lana…" he didn't know what to say or do, "I'm sorry," he finally finished, but hated himself that he didn't mean it at all.

"It's ok, don't be. I actually feel kind of relieved, like I've been freed from all those lies and deceptions. Your friendship didn't work up because of them as well."

"I'm pretty sure that the blame laid on both sides."

"And I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have if only Clark had been honest with you. Everything would've been different if he'd been honest with both of us."

"Yes, it would have been," Lex repeated, not really having anything else to say.

And they were still standing so close. It got warmer in the room and it wasn't because of the fire in the fireplace, it was because of her presence. She always brought warm to his heart.

And she was so beautiful.

Lex didn't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew was that he was kissing her.

He didn't really remember if they'd both leaned forward or he'd been the one to initiate it, but it happened.

He scolded himself in his mind. The last time he'd tried that it ended with her running away and him chasing her down the street in his sport car, almost causing an accident, in which she could've died.

It was different this time.

At first her lips were still under his, but he enjoyed the kiss nevertheless. It set him on fire.

Then he was shocked while feeling her responding and actually opening her mouth for him instead of pushing him away.

They pulled away in the same time.

"Lex," was all she said.

"Lana," he answered.

Then she was the one to put her arms around his neck and kiss him again, letting him plunder the inside of her mouth with his tongue ruthlessly.

He needed her like he needed oxygen.

She clung to him, kissing him, stroking his bald head that caused him to moan loudly.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, so she could grind against his growing erection.

This time Lana was the one to moan and that sound did something wonderful to Lex's chest. Next thing he knew he was fully erected and Lana was shamelessly rubbing herself against his crouch.

Was that really happening? Or was it just his imagination?

Lana had been denied sex for so long. She'd wanted to have some again very badly from the first time she'd actually tried it with Clark, but she had to admit that Clark was too gentle for her, too caring, too sweet. Too… sappy. With him sweet love making was all you got.

She was sure Lex was different. She was sure Lex was passionate and fiery and hard. She was sure he knew how to touch and fuck a woman to bring her to the greatest satisfaction.

She wanted it that way. She wanted to have sex with him to finally feel how it supposed to feel. How she _wanted _it to feel.

Maybe Clark wasn't right for her at all? Maybe that sweetness was not what she really wanted? Maybe she finally grew up and decided to stop being that polite girl that always did what was right. That girl who wouldn't do anything more but sex under the covers in the dark.

Well, it changed now.

She knew it when Lex pushed her against his brand new desk. She wondered what happened to the old one, but was too distracted to actually ask.

Too distracted with Lex's lips wandering down her neck, his hands now cupping her breast and massaging until her nipples peaked.

He almost rip the sweater off her, revealing her black lacy bra and lavishing in the sight of her breast clothed in it.

Soon it was gone and his skilful tongue was twirling around her right nipple when his hand was working on the left.

Lana didn't even know such passion existed. Such desire.

She forgot about the whole world and just leaned her head backwards in pleasure, mouth opened, moan after moan escaping them.

"Oh God, yes… Lex… yes…"

At sound of his name coming from her lips his body shuddered with need that was bone deep. He _needed _to claim her. _NOW._

He begun working on her pants, but before he managed to get to her black panties he felt her hands on his crouch and stopped his ministrations.

She massaged him, a little unsure of what she was doing, but in his eyes she was doing just fine. Perfect, actually.

Then he felt her unzipping his pants and pushing them down his legs.

He never wore underwear, so she was quite shocked that his hard and prominent cock just sprung free.

He could tell she was impressed.

She stroked his length and he had to close his eyes not to let it go right there on the spot.

Then she did something that made him jump. And Lex Luthor never got caught startled like that.

She got to her knees and licked him.

"God, Lana…" he uttered, barely able to put words together.

He felt her lips around the head of his cock, her hot and wet tongue swirling around…

He growled and his left hand involuntary wandered down into her hair. He grabbed her head gently and pushed further into his erection.

Lana was thrilled of how free of any restraints Lex was. Clark would never even think of trying to do some oral, not to mention changing positions.

Lex, on the other head, could do anything. He would let her for anything and would do anything for her if only she asked.

She wanted him inside of her. She was dripping wet and the absence of sex for so long had taken its toll on her.

"Lana… I can't… wait…" Lex said and gently nudged her, so she would stood up.

"Thank God, I'm dying here," she said and was kissed by him immediately.

He wanted to pull everything he felt into that one kiss. His gratitude for what she'd just done, that she'd even let him in the first place. He wanted to show her how much he wanted her. How much his heart desired to never let her go.

He knew it was too much to ask, though, so he would take what she was willing to give for now.

He situated her on the edge of his desk and spread her legs, reaching there to check how wet she was.

She was dripping.

So he stroked her a few times, watching her face in ecstasy and need.

"Lex…" he said, urgency in her voice, desperation.

"Lana," he answered and slid himself home. All the way.

They both gasped at the sensation. At the wonderful feeling of him inside her. Her channel clung to him ruthlessly, almost pushing him over the edge.

Then he started thrusting. At this point he couldn't go slow. He had to fuck her senseless.

To his relief and astonishment, Lana turned out to be very happy about it, very willing and very wild.

What had she been doing with that fucking farm boy all this time? Crossed Lex's mind ad he kept pounding into her sleek channel.

She put her legs around his waist and while she brought them up he could go deeper, all the way in and therefore, give her even more. She loved it. She took it all. She was so close…

And then she came.

He wouldn't be able to give her a second orgasm this time. It was impossible for him. He was sweating all over. Struggling to hold on until he could give her relief.

Then he roared and pounded into her even more widely, finally letting go, finally spilling his seed deep inside her.

He was satisfied. For the first time in his life. _Truly satisfied. And happy._

They stopped. Their arms tightly around each other. Lex still deep inside of her, though soft.

Then he pulled away just a little, so he could still feel her around his cock. He didn't want to let go. Not ever.

Their foreheads met. Sweat mixed and a drop from Lex's forehead landed on Lana's nose.

They opened their eyes and looked at each other from so close.

"Lex," she just said, breathlessly.

"Lana," he followed her.

What Lana saw in his eyes terrified her, but in the same time exhilarated. She knew deep down inside, in her guts, that this was the beginning of something inevitable. Something that would happen no matter what.

She knew what was coming and if her future had seemed dark to her a few hours ago, now she realized it was brighter than she could've dreamed of.

Sometimes life didn't give us what we wanted. Sometimes it gave us what we needed. And that was _right._

She knew she'd been having some feelings for Lex from some time now, but she'd kept pushing them deep down inside, where she couldn't find them. She'd tried to be loyal to Clark, to remember for what she'd loved him.

Now with Clark it was all over.

But Lana knew that her future would be much happier without him.

**THE END**


End file.
